Ben 10’s Adventures of Breaking Dawn Part 1
Ben 10’s Adventures of Breaking Dawn Part 1 Plot Bella Swan is preparing for her wedding. During the reception, Jacob Black, who had quickly left town upon receiving an invitation to Bella and Edward Cullen's wedding, returns. While dancing with Jacob in the woods, away from everyone else, Bella admits that she and Edward plan to consummate their marriage on their honeymoon while she is still human. Jake becomes furious, knowing that such an act could kill her. Sam and other pack members restrain Jacob before he phases. After the wedding, the couple spends their honeymoon on Isle Esme, and they make love for the first time. The next morning, Edward realizes that Bella has numerous bruises and is upset at himself for hurting her, though Bella insists that she enjoyed the experience. Edward swears not to make love again until she becomes a vampire. Two weeks after the wedding, Bella vomits after waking and notices her period is late. Alice and Carlisle call Bella, asking if she is alright. She states that she is not completely sure and realises she is pregnant. Edward, worried, predicts that Bella will not survive the pregnancy. He tells her that Carlisle should remove the baby. She refuses, as she wants to keep her child, and convinces Edward's sister, Rosalie, to act as her bodyguard. They fly back home to Forks, Washington. Though Bella has only been pregnant for two weeks, the baby rapidly grows. Jacob rushes over to the Cullens' house. Bella, now heavily pregnant, is pale and underweight. Jacob, upset by Bella's failing health, says that Carlisle should terminate the pregnancy as soon as possible so that Bella may survive. Bella ignores Carlisle's medical advice and Alice's visions and continues her pregnancy. As her pregnancy progresses, the quality of her health declines rapidly, then, as she starts drinking human blood to satisfy the baby's vampiric thirst, improves rapidly. The pregnancy progresses at an alarming rate and, as a half-vampire the fetus is far more accelerated than a human one and so, Edward is able to bond with it by reading its thoughts. Bella is sharing her baby names with Edward and Jacob when her backbone suddenly breaks and she collapses. They realize that Bella cannot cope with the pregnancy and the baby is suffocating, so they begin to perform a cesarean section on her. Rosalie begins the procedure, as Carlisle is out getting blood, but due to her hunger, the blood on the blade tempts her greatly. Jacob stops her as Edward picks up the blade and finishes the procedure. Bella, in agony, goes unconscious. After the procedure, Bella wakes up and sees her newborn daughter, and chooses Renesmee as the baby's name, before further laboring. Jacob and Edward do everything they can to revive her, all to no avail. To save her life, Edward injects Bella's heart with his venom to transform her into a vampire, before biting her neck, arms, and legs. Their attempts appear to fail. Jacob then runs outside of the house, feeling remorseful. Seth and Leah appear and realize that Bella will not survive and tell the pack. Distraught, Jacob goes back inside and attempts to kill Renesmee, but when they look into each other's eyes, he sees all the future versions of her and decides not to kill her, imprinting her instead. When the werewolves learn of Bella's "death", they attack the Cullens' house in an attempt to kill the baby, fearing that it would become too great a threat. Edward, Alice, and Jasper, defend their home with the help of Leah and Seth, and are later assisted by Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. Jacob then runs outside to stop the fight and transforms into his wolf form. Jacob and Sam shortly communicate with each other telepathically. Edward reads Jacob's mind, announcing that Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee, and since the wolves' most absolute law is not to harm anyone who has been imprinted on, they leave. Bella is cleaned and dressed. Edward's venom begins to work in her body; her bite marks heal, her broken back and chest repair, and her figure returns to normal. When her eyes open, they are blood-red. In a post-credits scene, Aro and his brothers, Marcus and Caius, receive a letter from Carlisle announcing that the Cullens have a new member of the family. Aro informs his brothers that his feud with the Cullens is not yet over, as they have something he wants. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of Breaking Dawn Part 1/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series